


He ain't you

by GreenFalls



Series: Dancing to the beat [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing to the beat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFalls/pseuds/GreenFalls
Summary: Mabel is in a new relationship after her breakup with dipper. It was terrible but more than a year and she is ready to move on, or at least she wants that so bad.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Dancing to the beat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805848
Kudos: 6





	He ain't you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinescoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinescoops/gifts).



> This fic was made in the dancing to the beat, a pinecest event.  
> The song: she ain't you by New Hollow  
> This is in the same storyline of my other fic Fall for you.

And she came back. Boy hunter extraordinaire was back. Prepare yourself she is merciless, she is fearless, she is relentless, she was ready. No more crying over her last flame, no more drowning herself in his memory. She needed to move on, and she will.

Time passes, it was harder than she thought. He left big shoes to be filled, but she kept pushing forward. I mean where else she could do with nothing for her to go back. It was a dry land of disappointment, no one-click with her. They were nice and all, not bad felling those weren’t bad dates, bad people, it’s just she knew how better could be.

More hunting, she was getting pickier and pickier. She was giving less and less yes. Months pass with zero dates, weird, super weird. Gosh! What he had done to her?!

“Hi, can I?” a guy asked her while pointing to the empty seat. Oh, yeah. People go to bars to flirt. they are more than a place to mop for hours. She was ready to reject him but, why not. He was kinda cute in a dorky way.

“Nope, unless my misery got a way to materialize” she said half-joking but he laughed anyway. That felt nice. Been a while the last she put a smile on someone let alone a laugh.

The night was incredible, she came back home with butterflies on her stomach and a new contact on her phone. The next months pass fast, she barely thought of that idiot. She and her new almost-boyfriend were ready to make it official. It was slower than her normal speed but it wasn’t surprising she had a lot to unpack, regardless he was so patient with her. Still, the time had come to dace the devil's tango, the bedroom rodeo, to do the dirty deed.

So in a natural, no really, way they were in her apartment. Things looked nice, they were feeling it, the kisses, the touches, all great. More and more clothes hit the floor. she was starting to lose herself in the pleasure, her eyes close. She was up in the clouds. So long since she got to fuck.

The room was nice and dark, she opened her eyes and saw his silhouette. His dedication was so charming, so eager to please her. A kiss on her neck, nice, a hand on her boob, really nice. She was starting to moan with zero intention to covert them up. She left herself go, no restriction.

“Dipper” she said with the company one of her moans. It didn’t hit immediately, could have been centuries because that’s how it felt. Could it be? Could he be?

“Mabel?”

She looked back at him. The pour lights didn’t help, he was so much like…

No, no, no, no, what was she doing?! what she had been doing?! All this time, was she blind?

“Mabel, what happened?”

She was now covering her face with her hands, tears falling on her bed.

“I am so sorry, so, so, so sorry”


End file.
